1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poly(phenylene ether)/poly(arylene sulfide) resin compositions, and more particularly relates to impact modified poly(phenylene ether)/poly(arylene sulfide) resin compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Poly(phenylene sulfide)/poly(phenylene ether) blends are generally known. Such blends however have typically lacked the desired level of one or more mechanical properties. Property improvements have been obtained by the addition of an agent such as an aliphatic polycarboxylic acid or a compound having a two-fold or three-fold carbon-to-carbon bond and a carboxylic acid, etc., see, for example, Dekkers, European Patent Application 341,422 published Nov. 15, 1989 which further discloses that partially hydrogenated styrene-(ethylene/butylene)-styrene triblock copolymers may be contained in the composition, and the reference further discloses premixing the poly(phenylene ether) resin and the agent in an extruder. In order for such compositions to be suitable as materials for automotive parts, they must exhibit enhanced physical properties and specifically they must exhibit high impact strength properties.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide poly(phenylene ether)/poly(arylene sulfide) resin blends which exhibit enhanced impact properties.